Flower Girl
by KukkiaKipu
Summary: The train station had always been a crowded place, but that had never stopped their eyes from meeting. One-shot.


Hey there, beautiful! And yes, I mean you (wink). Okay I'll stop being creepy now. Anyway, I just had this very quick one-shot in my head, so please enjoy!

**Flower Girl**

_The train station had always been a crowded place, but that had never stopped their eyes from meeting._

Flora Linphea had been working at a small café in one of the biggest train stations in the country. She served customers from time to time, but her main responsibility was usually selling flowers in the stall outside.

The train station was a tourist attraction in itself; it had been standing for fifty years and was still brimming with charm. The ceilings seemed to be a sky away, and were made of a light marble, it almost seemed like there was no ceiling.  
When the people who passed through had some waiting to do, they had the option of going to one of the many small shops, or sitting in one of the cafes. The café in which Flora worked was one of the most popular, but she preferred working out of it, she was never very good at waitressing.

Although the train station was beautiful, it was stuffy and full of smog because of its main function. Flora longed to get away from the trains and hustle and bustle of people coming into the city, but she couldn't leave until she had saved up enough money to take a botany course and get a job in the country, and maybe live comfortably one day. Until then, this would have to do.

Flora turned around and looked through the windows of the café, looking out at her confident colleges handing out coffee and flashing their shiny white smiles at the customers. She caught a glimpse of her own reflection and sighed in disgust.

"I have got to get out of here, this place isn't doing me any good," she muttered to her tired looking self. She fixed her long, shiny brown hair back to its usual centre parting and sorted out her green apron, which was hanging off at an odd angle. She took a deep breath and finally fixed her smile. "It's not forever. You'll get out of here. Just not yet." It seemed she had to say that to herself everyday. She turned back around to her small wooden desk and started trimming some roses for part of the display. Just by chance, she looked up.

There he was.

There was one plus to her job.

Every single day, the same boy with long dark hair and striking aqua eyes would pass the stall.

When this first started, it was just glances.

Then it turned in stares.

And now, every time he passed the stall he would look her straight in her emerald green eyes. Flora always wondered why he had to make her feel so uncomfortable. She was never very good at making eye contact with anyone, and she made this obvious with the look she returned him: a small, weak smile. Once he had passed completely, she would always think the same thing: '_Oh no I must've looked so stupid! What if he wasn't even looking at me? Oh my gosh I'm such a dork!_'

But today was different.

She looked over and saw that he was walking straight in her direction. She panicked. Maybe she could ask her friend and colleague, Musa, to take over with the flowers and she could walk around with the coffee refills? Maybe her other friend Stella would ring her up with one of her 'emergencies', which usually resulted with them all winding up shopping at the mall. But no, this wasn't going to be happening.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Flora answered in a breath, almost immedietly. Then mentally slapped herself in the face. _'Stop sounding so flustered!_" she told herself.

"Can I have a… Bouquet of roses please?" he asked her, looking at the display. Flora nodded and picked up the plants.

"Are these a gift or-,"

"Yes."

"Would you like to include a message?"

"Yes, please."

"Here." She handed him a small card and a pen, and he started to scribble down a message. Flora snipped the ends of the roses with scissors and rolled them up in parcel paper, and held it all together with a pink ribbon. "Are you done with you message?" He answered with a nod and handed her the card.

_To the beautiful girl I've waited so long to get to know,_

_Only because of my own cowardliness,_

_I can only hope you feel the same,_

_I'll see you tomorrow, as always._

"Aren't you going to include your name?" Flora asked quietly. _'Stop dreaming Flora. It'll only bring you pain.'_

"Oh, I'm sorry," he took it back and scribbled something else down.

_Helia._

"She must be some girl," Flora said unenthusiastically, as she tied up the card in the ribbon.

"I hope so," Helia smiled as he took back the bouquet and paid. "Thank you very much," he turned his back and left for the entrance. Flora sighed again.

"Helia…" she breathed.

She knew that Helia had his own life, and she was just a tiny grain of sand compared to the rest of it. But why did he keep looking at her? Was it that there always happened to be something on her face?

Well there goes the only plus to her job.

The day ended, and the café started to close down. The flowers were moved inside and all the employees were collecting their possessions before heading home.

Flora, always last to the cloakrooms, brushed passed Musa on her way down there. Musa gave a wicked grin, making Flora raise an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked suspiciously. Musa just laughed ruffled her friends hair.

"Don't forget we're all getting together at Layla's Saturday night, okay? And dress nice, I think we'll be spending most of the night in the city."

"Great…" Flora groaned, "I guess sleep isn't important enough then…"

"I guess not!" Musa laughed, "You're a woman now, little Flora, you're supposed the be having fun in the night…" she gave a sly wink, "If you know what I mean,"

"I'm aware of what you're talking about," said Flora, "I'm ALWAYS aware of what you're talking about, but maybe once I stop meeting jerks, okay?"

"That never stopped me!" Musa laughed.

"Are you talking about Riven?"

"Yeah! He's an enormous jerk!" Musa giggled again.

"No… Well, maybe a bit but…"

"God I love that big jerk…" she sighed, "Whoops! I'm already late for our date! Bye Flo!"

"Have fun!" Flora called after her, "Oh! But not too much fun!"

"I make no promises!" she said before disappearing through the door.

Flora had always been envious of Musa for the amount of confidence that she possessed. Musa also wanted to escape from the train station, but wanted to pursue her dream of a singing career. Flora would never even dream of putting herself out there and look for any kind of fame, that kind of thing was built for people like Musa. Every time Flora would glance back at her, she would be laughing or flirting with some handsome customer; no wonder Riven was such a jealous boyfriend. Musa was always faithful though, and every time she found herself in any trouble she would brag about how Riven would always protect her.

Why couldn't Flora be like that? Why couldn't she laugh and flirt with customers?

Why did everyone else get all the passion?

She scowled at her reflection as she took off her apron, and flung it into her locker, then slammed it shut. No one was there to hear it anyway.

She turned around to the coat hooks, but stopped right in her tracks.

The familiar radiant red glows of a dozen roses were sitting directly underneath her beige trench coat. Flora recognised them immedietly as the roses she had sold to Helia earlier that day.

"What in the... How did they… why are they… How did… What?" She stood there bemused for a minute or two, and then double-checked to see if they were the same ones.

Great. The girl Helia likes is one of her colleges.

Another thing to add to her list of disappointments.

"Wait…" she said softly. They were under her coat after all, was there any chance that they might just be meant for her. She recalled the look Musa has given her earlier. "Maybe I should make sure…" she pulled out her phone and dialled Musa's number.

"_Riven, stop it!" _she heard Musa giggle and rolled her eyes. "_Flora?"_

"Yup," Flora replied blankly.

"_Sorry girl, but can you make it quick_?"

"Sure. Did you leave some roses here by any chance?" Flora asked, her voice sounding a bit more sheepish than she intended. There was a small silence, and then she heard Musa give her signature knowing laugh.

"_Wanna hear a story_?" she said unexpectedly.

"_Musa, the cab will be here any minute, hurry it up!" _Riven said from the background.

"_Yeah yeah," _Musaresponded_, "So, I'm going down to the storage room to get some more napkins, and when I pass the lockers rooms, there is this TOTAL cutie hanging around the pegs holding a bouquet of roses. So, naturally, I start stripping right there and then-,"_

"You what?"

"_Just kidding!" Musa laughed, "No, I ask him what he's doing. He asks which coat belongs to the flower girl outside… and that's how the flowers got there. That answer your question?"_

"Are you sure he didn't mean Mirta? She works at the flower stall sometimes…"

"_I asked him which one you moron, he said, and these are his genuine words, 'the brunette with the big green eyes'. Mirta is neither a brunette, nor has green eyes."_

"But, I…"

"_Flora, I have no time for your anxieties. I've told you all I know, and I'm on a date…"_

"Sorry Musa, have fun." Flora put the phone down and stared at the bouquet. "This is going to plague me all night." Flora grumbled. She slipped on her coat, and took her bag and the roses out of the building.

The November weather was harsh and small flakes of snow landed on Flora's skin. Flora shivered from the cold and carefully began her journey on the icy pavement.

"Hey," a close voice said from behind her. "I was wondering when you'd come out." She turned around and saw the man from before, Helia. Flora stared for a minute, then pointed to herself. He nodded and walked towards her.

"Oh, goodness, I was hoping to see you actually," Flora started off causally, "I mean, I don't know how but the roses I sold you earlier ended up in the staff lockers rooms. Strange, right? I was just going to take them home and look after them, and was hoping to give them back to you tomorrow… But you're here now so… That's okay." She held the roses out to him, expecting him to take them back.

"I've never seen anyone look so cute while being confused before," he laughed.

"… I'm still confused."

"This just my incredibly unique way of asking you out to dinner," he smiled, "So, what do you say?"


End file.
